


Dear You

by R0gue



Series: Riko Week 2018 [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Aqours Are At Different Universities, Confessions, Discussing Plans, F/F, Hidden Feelings, Letter, Moving On, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love, coming to terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: The second years have graduated and gone their separate ways. Unfortunately, Riko took her feelings for You with her, feelings she's kept hidden for over a year. Unfortunately it has gotten to the point that she can't contain them any longer. She needs to get them out there so she can move on.She decides to sit down and write a letter to You, letting the girl know all her feelings and getting everything out there, in the hope that it is the final step that she needs to move on.





	Dear You

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda scared that I wouldn't get anything out today. I've just been struggling for an idea that I enjoyed for hours. I thought up the whole "writing a letter from one character to another" thing earlier today but I didn't find an idea that fit with it until I had a talk with xcamay who was amazing in triggering something inside of me to connect what she said to the letter idea I had earlier.
> 
> I'm sorry it's a kinda short one today, but it's already late and I'm clearly not in a massive writing mood today.

Dear You,

I should probably lead this with asking you how you are? It’s been a few months since we left Uranohoshi to our respective Universities and I suppose you’ve been up to a lot while you’ve been over there.

As for myself, I’m focussing on my art skills at the moment, while also keeping up my piano practice in my free time. 

It was difficult at first, everyone recognised me and I ended up getting swarmed by people early on. Luckily, my now good friend, stepped in to save me and tell them to back off. We’re working on our art projects together at the moment as well. He won’t let me see his, it seems he’s fairly self conscious of his unfinished work, it reminded me of myself in a way.

Anyway, I should probably get onto the main reason that I’m writing this. I have something that I need to tell you, something that I need to get off my chest. I was tempted to call you at first, but I wasn’t sure I’d be able to if I could hear your response immediately and writing it down almost feels like the better way of conveying what it is that I need to say.

So, I’ve liked you for a while now. It started out as just a small crush, my heart would beat a little faster when I was next to you, but soon I found myself wishing that I was with you, that I could kiss you and that I could just hold you in my arms. However, I made the decision to hold those feelings to myself. I felt it would just get in the way if I told you.

I wanted to just let these feeling die, but I realised that I can’t just do that anymore. I still imagine you when I close my eyes, I see your classic “Yousoro!” I imagine all the things you did for Aqours and I also just remember how energetic you are and how you always put your friends before yourself.

Despite all this, I know that it isn’t going to work out anymore though. We’re the other side of the country from each other now and I don’t think I could handle a relationship of that long distance. 

Now that I think about it, you’ve probably found someone else by now. I doubt many people could resist your charm.

I’m sorry if this all comes as a shock to you and I am always a phone call away if you ever want to talk.

I wish you the best,

Riko.


End file.
